Adriatic Federal Defence Group (DEFUNCT)
The AFDG has ceased to exist and has been reformed into AEF(Allied European Forces). '' The '''Adriatic Federal Defence Group' (German: Adriatische Bundesverteidigungsgruppe; French: Groupe fédéral de défense adriatique; Spanish: Grupo de Defensa Federal Adriático) was the Official Main Military Component under the short-lived Federal Adriatic Republic in the region around the Adriatic Sea and the Mediterranean Sea. Originally starting off as the Civilian Labor Group (a Private Military Contractor (PMC) Organization) in Kaiserslautern, Germany under Tundra Air Force (TNDAF) Supervision, The early beginnings were a tumoltous time for the ill-equipped Civilian Labor Group. After a few months having a hard time bringing members into the fold, Raider met up with his friend Shadow_Plague and decided to merge her Military Group (The American Armoured Division AAD) and the Civilian Labor Group into the American Civil Labor Group ACLG. Since they've been growing immensely under the TNDAF, the ACLG decided to move out of Germany and take control of most of Europe's Southern Coastline as the newly-formed Adriatic Federal Defence Group AFDG under a new Federal Government that encompassed their Airspace, the Federal Adriatic Republic. The Mission of the AFDG is within it's motto, Unus Pro Omnibus. Currently, the Priority of the AFDG is to provide for the Greater Common Good & Common Defence of the newly-ordained Government of the Federal Adriatic Republic during peacetime and wartime. ALLIES AND ENEMIES OF THE AFDG & THE FEDERAL ADRIATIC REPUBLIC The AFDG had not created any enemies with the rest of the Military Group in the GeoFS Community during its existence. They shared relatively warm relations with the Tundra Air Force (TNDAF), the Royal Canadian Air Force (RCAF), the United States Air National Guard (USANG) & its subsidiaries, the United States Navy (USN), and the Luftwaffe. However, the AFDG has decided to be neutrally associated with the USAF and the Royal Canadian Navy. On June 24th, 2019, AFDG members came across a pilot trying to recruit for an Air Force within the Federal Adriatic Republic under the banner of the Italian Air Force. ''Due to this, the AFDG has considered this group as illegitimate to the Greater Common Good of those that are within the Federal Adriatic Republic. The Yugoslav People's Army is a military group formed by former AFDG pilot Jugo who wishes to break apart the Federal Adriatic Republic and gain control over the former Yugoslavia. Due to them being a danger to the Greater Common Good, the AFDG had made a Declaration of War against those within the Yugoslav People's Army. Unfortunately, the JNA, as they were called, caused such havoc politically and created such a large controversy that AFDG collapsed. 'AFDG STRUCTURE''' The AFDG is currently operated by an Administration (headed by the Commander-in-ChiefCIC with a designated Second-in-CommandSIC and Third-in-Command3IC), with its members being split into Alpha Group, Bravo Group, Charlie Group, and Delta Group. Each Group is commanded by a Commander CMDR with a CaptainCPT as their Second-In-Command. Ambassadors are representatives from other Air Force Groups that are considered Allies to the AFDG and the Federal Adriatic Republic. There role is more of a nominal one compared to the rest of the other roles within the AFDG. The AFDG and the current administration within the Federal Adriatic Republic does not see itself as a aggressive and dominating Air Force in the Community and in Europe as a whole. Any pilots that are interested in joining the AFDG can simply message AFDGRaider#1160 on Discord. You won't be invited to the official server for the AFDG until you have been interviewed. :)